


I Know You Want Me

by NemesisHorizon



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Choking, Cunnilingus, Female Ejaculation, Light breath play, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Puffy Pussy, Pussy Spanking, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Squirting, Very Slight BDSM Undertones, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisHorizon/pseuds/NemesisHorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter is NOT gay. So why can't Sebastian Smythe get it through his head that he doesn't like dick? Fortunately for Sebastian, he has exactly what Hunter wants and needs. He just needs to convince Hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Want Me

 

**123456789**

 

Sebastian groaned as he gazed at Hunter from beneath his long eye lashes. Said boy tensed but continued to stare straight ahead. His back was completely tense and he hunched forward slightly. Sebastian grinned when he realized that Hunter was not completely unaffected by him. He slipped his hand down his loose pajama pants but kept his hand outside of his panties. He shuddered as he softly stroked his clitoris.

 

Sebastian continued to tease himself and didn’t hold back any of his breathy moans or whimpers. He could see Hunter getting more and more agitated but he refused to stop. He had been pinning after Hunter for too long. Hunter still refused to believe that he wanted Sebastian. But Sebastian is very persistent. He merely had to force Hunter to see that they were very compatible.

 

Suddenly, Hunter slammed his hands on his desk and turned furious eyes at Sebastian.

 

“What the fuck, Smythe? Can’t you at least wait until I’m not in the room?” Hunter yelled. His ears turned an adorable shade of red and his nostrils flared slightly. Sebastian merely smirked and continued to rub himself. He wouldn’t allow himself to cum but he wanted to tease Hunter. Hunter growled before turning back around. This time, he shoved his ear buds into his ears to drown Sebastian’s delici- moans out.

 

Hunter grumbled. He did NOT think that Smythe’s moans were anything. They were just annoying. Even as he thought this, Hunter couldn’t resist discreetly adjusting himself in his pants. Fucker sounded just like a girl when he fingered her really well.

 

Sebastian cursed when he saw Hunter put in his ear buds. He yanked his hands out of his pants and sat up. No, this wouldn’t do at all. He paused for a moment and thought about what his next move would be. He could just call it a day and try again another day…. No. Sebastian shook his head. This sexual tension had been going on long enough. Ever since Hunter had transferred in at the beginning of the year, the sexual tension had skyrocketed.

 

Then Hunter’s fucking ‘not even remotely bicurious’ comment had pissed him off. He’d caught the glances sent from Hunter when he thought Sebastian wasn’t looking. No, he wasted too much time every day rubbing one out. He needed to satisfy his craving. He couldn’t even concentrate in his classes or during Warbler practice because all he could think about was sucking Hunter’s cock or Hunter licking his pussy.

 

With renewed determination, Sebastian stood up from the bed and shucked his pants. He adjusted the silk midnight blue panties he was wearing and made sure that they were on perfectly. He snickered softly when he thought about why he was wearing these.

 

He’d come back to the room earlier then usual after his lacrosse practice. He hadn’t been feeling too well and just anted a long nap before dinner. When he opened the door to his room, he threw his bag onto the bed and glanced around the room. He saw that Hunter’s bag was on his bed and his laptop was on. Sebastian glanced around and seeing that Hunter was not hiding in their room, he grabbed the laptop.

 

He couldn’t help it, really. His curiosity always got the better of him and got him into more trouble then he was willing to admit to. He woke the computer on and quickly typed in the password ( _marineboy21 – not very hard for Sebastian to figure out_ ) and Sebastian nearly laughed when he saw what was open.

 

Seemed like Hunter was having a little bit of fun while Sebastian was out of the room. The window was open to porn and had about 5 other tabs open with even more porn on them. He snickered and then grimaced when he saw it was _straight_ porn.

 

Gross.

 

He quickly scrolled through each of the tabs and then turned his attention to Hunter’s history. Bingo. He hadn’t erased it yet. Sebastian opened a new window and began to go through them. He began to notice a common theme in each of the videos and pictures. All of the girls had small tits, a puffy pussy and lingerie. Sebastian mulled over this revelation and tried to decide what he was going to do about this. He closed the window and set the computer back on the bed.

 

He moved to lie back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had no tits, a puffy pussy and he could buy some lingerie. It wouldn’t be that hard to do. He could just order it online… plus if Hunter was into it then maybe it could speed along the process.

 

With a small smirk on his face, Sebastian set about ordering the best lingerie money could buy.

 

That had been about two weeks ago. When the panties had finally arrived, Sebastian made sure he was alone before he tried them on.

 

They were PERFECT.

 

The silk felt amazing against his skin and the panties hugged him perfectly. They felt great under his clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror when he tried them on and he felt him self get turned on by the site of himself. He was fucking sexy. That day, he ordered so many pairs of panties; he had to throw out all of the other underwear he owned.

 

Sebastian turned to face the mirror now and adjusted the shirt he was wearing. It was a simple gray V-neck t-shirt, but it was bigger then normal and therefore fell to the top of his thighs.  The neckline was a bit stretched out from use and therefore hung off one shoulder, revealing the milky skin of his shoulder. Satisfied that the looked right, Sebastian turned to face Hunter’s back and stalked forward.

 

He yanked the ear buds out of Hunter’s ears and forcefully turned him around. Hunter let out a shout of anger and was about to yell at Sebastian when Sebastian straddled his waist and claimed his lips in a bruising kiss.

 

Sebastian moaned as he felt the slightly chapped lips move against his. He wrapped his arms around Hunter’s waist and pulled him closer. His hips began to move and grind against Hunter’s crotch. They kissed for a few moments before Hunter finally came to his senses and pushed Sebastian away, effectively separating their lips.

 

“What the actual fuck, Smythe? What the hell is your problem?” Hunter hissed. He had a bruising grip on Sebastian’s arms. Sebastian glared and snarled at him.

 

“You are, you pompous bastard.” Sebastian lunged forward and connected their lips once again. He groaned when his lip was accidentally bitten. He could taste the blood from his lip in the kiss. The slight pain was a huge turn on for him. Before Sebastian could make the kissing progress even more, he was yanked back yet again.

 

“Fucking, stop doing that Sebastian! And what do you mean I am the problem?” Hunter groaned. Sebastian whined when he was separated from those delicious lips.

 

“It means that I want you to fuck me already. I’ve been fucking putting myself on damn display all semester. I know you want me.” Sebastian growled in irritation. Why couldn’t Hunter get this through his thick head?

 

“For the thousandth time, I am not gay, Smythe. What can’t you understand that? I don’t like dick.” Hunter glared at the man in his lap. Sebastian merely smirked and leaned in as far as he could.

 

“Well, that’s a good thing then… especially since I don’t have a dick.” Hunter gave Sebastian a confused look before Sebastian roughly ground his hips against Hunter. Hunter gave him a perplexed look. Why didn’t he feel a hard dick pressing into him? Was Sebastian really _that_ small?

 

“Wha-“ Hunter was cut off when Sebastian freed himself and grabbed his hand. He shoved it into his lap and curled Hunter’s fingers around his mound. Sebastian would’ve laughed at the look on Hunter’s face except Hunter moved his fingers and grazed his clit just right.

 

“Fuck… Hunt, please, please” Sebastian moaned and threw his head back in ecstasy.  Hunter abruptly stood from his chair but kept Sebastian around his waist. He walked over to his bed and tossed Sebastian on it. He bounced when he landed and sat up.

 

He had the sexiest look on his face that Hunter had ever seen. He lay back on his elbows and teasingly opened his legs. The long shirt hid the panties somewhat and offered just a peek to what was underneath. Hunter palmed himself through his own jeans. Fuck, he needed to see.

 

Hunter climbed onto the bed, between Sebastian’s spread legs and captured Sebastian’s lips in a bruising kiss. Sebastian moaned and brought both hand up to tangle in Hunter’s military cut. Hunter trailed his hands all along Sebastian’s body. When he finally got to the hem of Sebastian’s obnoxious shirt, he pushed it up until he was completely bare chested.

 

Leaning down, he kitten licked Sebastian’s dusty rose nipples. Sebastian moaned and when Hunter bites the bud, he nearly screams. He arched off the bed and grabbed Hunter’s head to hold him in place. He pants as Hunter continues to lave at his nipples and gives soft whimpers.

 

“You like that? You like when I play with your pretty little tits?’ Hunter nips at the bud again. At this point, both nipples are a pretty red and pebbled.

 

“Oh fuck… yes! Yes, please, more” Sebastian babbles. He never realized how sensitive his nipples are. Hunter chuckles darkly before giving both buds a pinch with his fingers. He licks them gently and then continues to kiss, suck and bite his way down Sebastian’s body. Sebastian can’t do anything except lie there and accept everything that Hunter is giving him. He’s completely soaked and just wants Hunter’s talented mouth on his pussy. He bucks up when Hunter gets to his lower belly. He just needs to go a little bit lower…

 

“Oh baby, what is this?” Hunter gazes at the beautiful panties adorning the boy. They contrast beautifully against Sebastian’s milky white skin. Hunter rubs the material and nearly cums from that alone. He’s always had a strange kink for silk and when it’s on such a lovely specimen… well he can barely keep it together. He moves to lie between Sebastian’s spread legs and spreads him until Sebastian is completely spread out.

 

“Fucking hell…” Hunter groans when he sees the _(growing!)_ wet spot on the panties. “You’re completely soaked, Seb. You’re ruining your pretty panties.” Hunter gently presses a finger against the fabric, right where Sebastian’s clit is and he wails. He is so turned on and sensitive that the little bit of pressure nearly makes him cum. He hears Hunter growl and is surprised when Hunter slaps his pussy.

 

“Don’t you dare fucking cum, you slut. I swear if you do…” Hunter threatens. He slaps Sebastian’s pussy again and grins when he hears Sebastian moaned again. Turning his attention back to the pussy, he leans in close until his face his completely against it. He inhales and moans at the smell. It is perfect.

 

His tongue slithers out and begins to tongue against the wet spot. Sebastian moans and bucks his hips when Hunter grazes his clit. Hunter grabs his hips and forces them down. He pulls away and slaps the pussy again in warning. Then he goes back in and begins to lick all over. Sebastian can’t help but wail. Hunter continues to attack the pussy and while doing so also pushes a finger against the fabric where Sebastian’s hole is. He pushes in until Sebastian is cumming with a scream.

 

“What the fuck did I just say?” Hunter is pissed. He gave one order. He raised his head and looked at Sebastian’s blissed out face. He surged forward and wrapped one hand around Sebastian’s neck and squeezed. Sebastian’s eyes popped open and a dazed look overcame him. He reached back down and gave him three more slaps across his pussy. Sebastian’s eyes slipped closed and he moaned again. “Fucking slut… you can’t control yourself, can you? All you want to do is get off.” Hunter growled into Sebastian’s ear and gave the lobe a yank. Sebastian groaned as his pussy was constantly slapped and rubbed. He was so sensitive and could feel another orgasm approaching.

 

“Don’t! You better not cum again, slut!” Hunter growled and gave Sebastian’s neck another squeeze. Sebastian moaned but was able to stave his orgasm off. He gazed up at Hunter’s face and moaned at the lust filled look that was there. He bit his lip and whimper when Hunter continued to lightly stroke him.

 

“My little slut… you like that don’t you? You like getting your pussy slapped, huh? Such a filthy pussy…” Sebastian moaned and nodded. Fuck, Hunter could dirty talk. He hit all the right buttons. “What am I going to do with you? You’re a greedy little slut, aren’t you?” Sebastian nodded but it wasn’t good enough. Hunter slapped him again, making Sebastian cry out. “Answer me!”

 

“Yes! Y-yes I’m a greedy l-little slut!” Sebastian yelled. He moaned when Hunter stroked him harder. Hunter released his neck and moved down again. Sebastian panted as he felt Hunter pull his panties off. He opened his eyes  _(when had he closed them?)_ and saw Hunter bring the panties to his nose and inhale. Hunter moaned and then looked at Sebastian with a lustful gaze. He stuffed the stained panties in his jean pocket for later. Quickly, he pulled his on t-shirt off and then moved to spread Sebastian’s legs again. He moaned at the sight of that beautiful pussy.

 

“Fuck, baby, you have such a puffy pussy. Fuck, look at that. It’s fucking gorgeous.” Hunter moaned as he stroked the large outer lips. They were perfect. He pinched them between his thumb and first finger and squeezed. Sebastian moaned and bucked his hips again. Hunter chuckled darkly and continued to play with his outer lips. He’d never seen such a beautiful pussy. It also helped that Sebastian kept it completely shaved, or maybe even waxed. It was fucking sexy.

 

“Oh baby, love that you’re so clean. Need to keep it that way so I can eat you. Do you shave?” Hunter stroked the pussy and began to lightly rub his clit. Sebastian shuddered and moaned.

 

“W-Wax. Hate the bumps.” Hunter moaned at the thought of hot wax on this pussy, of how red it must get after a waxing. He’ll need to watch next time. Absentmindedly, he’d been stroking Sebastian. When he noticed, he also noticed that he was about to cum. Roughly, he pulled away gave two slaps to Sebastian’s spread thighs. Sebastian cried out. Hunter began to move and got off the bed. Sebastian watched as he stripped off his jeans and boxers. He felt his mouth water as he stared at the rock hard cock.

 

It was the best cock that Sebastian had seen ever. It jutted straight out and had no curves to it. The head stood out and was an angry red color. The vein on the underside was thick and Sebastian wanted to lick it badly. Nine inches of uncut glory stood in front of him, nestled in a perfect kept bed of hair. He shifted on the bed and moved to lie on his stomach. He needed that cock in his mouth.

 

He reached out for it and Hunter chuckled at the desperate look on his face. He blushed minutely but chose to ignore it and instead paid attention to the cock he desperately wanted. Hunter stepped towards him and stood by the edge of the bed. Sebastian grasped the cock and moaned. He stroked it for a minute before bringing the head to his mouth and licking it.

 

Hunter moaned forcefully. He anxiously wanted to just shove his cock down Sebastian’s throat but allowed the boy to get acquainted with it first. Sebastian kept only the head in his mouth and sucked. He loved the salty pre cum that was leaking out of the slit and the overall taste of the cock. He moaned around the head and Hunter bucked into his mouth. Releasing the bulbous head, he licked all along the shaft, paying extra attention to the thick vein.

 

When Hunter felt like he was going to explode, he yanked Sebastian’s head back by his hair. Sebastian moaned at the rough treatment and gazed up at Hunter through thick lashes. “I let you have your fun, now it’s my turn.” Hunter gave Sebastian a wolfish grin before forcing him to take his cock to the hilt.

 

Sebastian was caught between a groan and choking. He loved the feel of Hunter’s cock just _taking_ his throat. Hunter pushed his hands away when they tried to come up and stroke some of his cock that wasn’t in Sebastian. “No, bitch, no hands for you. You’re going to be a good slut and take. My. Cock.” He punctuated his words with forceful thrusts down Sebastian’s throat. He smirked at the choking sounds and continued to thrust. He held Sebastian’s head still while he fucked down his throat.

 

Sebastian drooled as the cock pistoned in and out of his throat and mouth. He couldn’t really breathe and was slightly dazed but he _loved_ it. He loved how Hunter just took and took from him. He loved the power and control Hunter exuded. He gave small sucks when he could and tried to breathe through his nose. Hunter suddenly thrust in and held Sebastian’s head still. He was down Sebastian’s throat and could feel the boy’s throat spasming. He moaned at the feeling and after a few more seconds pulled from Sebastian’s throat.  Sebastian gasped for breath and coughed as his lungs finally filled with air. His eyes watered and tears trailed down his face, mixing with the saliva and pre cum as well. He gazed up at Hunter and smirked. Hunter gave him a smirk back and then moved to repeat the motion. He did it again and again and again.

 

At one point, he felt Sebastian give a shudder and glanced away from his face to gaze at his pussy. He couldn’t see it because Sebastian was on all fours but he could bet his entire life savings that the little slut had just cummed. He yanked himself out and tightened his grip on Sebastian’s hair, causing him to moan.

 

“Did you cum? Did you fucking cum again, slut?” Hunter stared into his dazed eyes. Sebastian whimpered and closed his eyes. Another hard tug caused him to open his eyes. He reluctantly nodded. Hunter growled. “What the hell is your problem, Seb? You just can’t control yourself. I’m going to have to punish you, now.” Sebastian moaned at the thought and then the cock was forced back down his throat.

 

Hunter continued to fuck Sebastian’s throat and then saw Sebastian’s pale ass. He smirked. It would look even better with a little bit of color on it. First, he held his cock inside Sebastian’s throat once again. The first slap surprised Sebastian, but the following slaps caused him to moan around the cock down his throat. Fuck, his pain kink was really killing him right now. Hunter pulled his cock out and rubbed it all along Sebastian’s drenched cheeks and chin. Sebastian moaned and closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of silk wrapped steel.

 

Hunter gave his ass one more forceful slap, this time on the crack, which nearly made Sebastian cum _again_ , before stepping away from the edge and pushing Sebastian to lie back on his back. He climbed back onto the bed and Sebastian automatically spread his legs to accommodate Hunter’s form. Hunter leaned forward and captured Seb’s lips in a kiss. As he did this, one of his hands massaged Sebastian’s pussy. Sebastian whimpered as Hunter plunged two fingers inside. He pumped them slowly and curled them just so to hit his g-spot. Sebastian gave a cry that caused him to throw his head back. Hunter smirked and continued the motion, rubbing against his clit as he did this.

 

“Please, please, Hunt, I-I’m gonna…” Sebastian panted and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t hold back his orgasm for much longer. Hunter moved back down Sebastian’s body until his face was directly in front of his pussy. He continued to move his fingers and was relentless. “Hunter! Please, please…. I need it!” Sebastian cried out for more. He needed to cum but knew what would happen if he came without Hunter’s permission. Hunter leered at Sebastian but refused to allow him. Once he was sure that Sebastian was about to cum, he removed his fingers. Sebastian cried out in frustration when an amazing orgasm was taken away from him.

 

Hunter quickly covered his body and lined up his cock with Sebastian’s opening. Keeping eye contact with him, Hunter entered his body in one hard push. Sebastian cried out, but Hunter didn’t wait for him to adjust, he just fucked in. Sebastian moaned wantonly. What started out as a chant of Hunter’s name turned into nothing but mindless moans.

 

Hunter fucked Sebastian as hard as he could. His hips rocked quickly and his cock hit that special spot inside of him every time. Sebastian was so tight and fit him like a glove. Hunter brought a hand down and began to rub Sebastian’s clit as well. Sebastian’s moans grew in intensity and volume. He was so close to cumming, it was almost painful. He could feel pressure building in his pussy and couldn’t believe it was happening. He was going to fucking _squirt_. This had never happened except for when he used his toys. No man had ever been able to make him squirt from his cock.

 

He felt his orgasm approaching quickly and tried to get Hunter to let him cum. “P-please, please, please, please” He just chanted this and grabbed Hunter’s head to bring him close. Hunter smirked and Sebastian knew the fucker knew exactly what he was asking for.

 

“What? What is it? Are you going to cum? Huh? Are you going to squirt all over my cock?” Hunter’s raspy voice filled his ear and Sebastian moaned. “Yea, I can feel it. I can feel your fucking squirt pushing against me.” Hunter continued to fuck him and Sebastian begged him even more. His orgasm was right there.

 

“Yea, my little slut, you’re going to squirt. You’re going to squirt all over my cock. You fucking slut, only you would squirt” Hunter growled. It was such an ego boost to know he was making Sebastian squirt. He thrust harder into the pussy. Before Sebastian was able to cum, Hunter removed his cock from his pussy and manhandled Sebastian into the position he wanted him in. He slipped behind him and moved Sebastian to lie on his side.

 

He lined his cock up once again and pushed in. Sebastian moaned and moved on arm to wrap behind Hunter’s head. Hunter lifted up Sebastian’s leg and began to vigorously fuck him once again. Sebastian whimpered when he felt his orgasm begin to creep up again. Hunter could see Sebastian quickly losing the battle with his control. He bent his head down and rasped into his ear.

 

“Do it. Fucking squirt on my dick, slut. You better fucking soak my cock and this bed. Cum!” Hunter growled. Sebastian’s breath hitched and with an ear-piercing scream, he came.

 

And came.

 

And came.

 

Hunter yanked his cock out and Sebastian squirted all over the bed. His hips canted forward as fluid gushed from his pussy. Hunter was amazed at the amount of cum that just flowed from his pussy. Once Sebastian was done, Hunter gently stroked his pussy. Sebastian twitched and spasmed from the after shocks coursing through his body. He gave a feeble moan at Hunter’s questing hands. His body felt boneless and he couldn’t even lift his head.

 

“Fuck, Seb, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. So fucking gorgeous, babe.” Hunter moaned. He slipped from behind Sebastian and moved to lie between his legs. He held him open and spread his swollen pussy lips. He moaned at the sight of Sebastian’s red hole and clit. He leaned forward and gave the small nub a lick. Sebastian moaned and tried to move away, but Hunter held him still.

 

“No, no, baby, I want to enjoy my treat. Just lay there.” Hunter crooned. Sebastian shuddered as Hunter leaned forward and started to lightly suck him. His tongue dipped in and he was engulfed with Sebastian’s taste. It was heaven. He licked until all of the cum was gone. Hunter sucked on his clit once more and dipped one finger in to the abused hole. Sebastian whimpered. There was _no way_ he was going to cum _again_.

 

But it seemed that Sebastian’s pussy had other ideas and he came again. It was small and only a small amount of cum was released, but Sebastian nearly passed out from it. Hunter greedily licked it all up, slurping and moaning at the taste. When he was done, he moved away from the busy and stared down at Sebastian.

 

He was absolutely _wrecked_. It was beautiful.

 

“Oh, baby, you’re gorgeous.” Hunter leaned down and kissed Sebastian soundly on his lips. Sebastian moaned and made grabby hands at Hunter. They kissed deeply before Sebastian pulled away. He looked up at Hunter through his wet lashes.

 

“I want your cum.” He whispered. Hunter moaned at the statement.

 

“Yea? Where do you want it, baby?” Hunter crooned into Sebastian’s ear.

 

“In my pussy, please.” Sebastian whispered again and looked at Hunter.

 

“Fuck, baby, you’ll be the death of me. Can you take it? Can your sweet pussy take my cock and cum again?” Hunter growled into Sebastian’s ear while he lined his cock up with his hole. He teased the pussy and smirked when he saw it tense and clench. Sebastian whimpered and nodded. He mouthed ‘please’ and gripped Hunter’s arm.

 

Hunter pushed in and groaned at the heat and tightness that enveloped his cock once again. He couldn’t hold still and began to rock into him with earnest. Sebastian keened and whimpered with sensitivity. He clenched his pussy, hoping to get Hunter’s cum inside of him as quickly as possible. Hunter moaned again. He wasn’t going to last much longer with Sebastian squeezing him like that.  

 

A half dozen more thrusts and Hunter was cumming deep into Sebastian’s pussy. Sebastian shuddered and moaned at the feeling of finally having Hunter’s cum. Hunter panted above him and slowly removed his cock. He collapsed beside Sebastian on the bed. Both tried to catch their breath as they came down from their high.

 

Once Hunter was able to breathe normally, he gathered Sebastian into his arms. Sebastian cuddled into his side, with his head buried in Hunter’s neck, and one arm and leg thrown over Hunter’s waist and legs. He always felt somewhat clingy after sex, but this was the first time he’d allowed himself to actually act on it. Hunter gently stroked Sebastian’s arm as they lay in comfortable silence.

 

“You know, I think you were right.” Hunter said after a while.

 

“I’m always right.” Sebastian smirked into Hunter’s neck.

 

“Don’t be a bitch or I’ll have to punish you again.” Hunter warned him. Sebastian hummed but didn’t reply.

 

“You do know that now you can’t let anyone else touch you, right? You’re mine only and I don’t like to share.” Hunter softly said.

 

Sebastian didn’t say anything but merely smiled and nodded. He was all right with that.

 

The teens drifted to sleep, encased in each other’s arms.

 

 

**123456789**

 

**~NH x**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I kind of lost my mind and then wrote ten pages of pure smut this morning. Oh well! 
> 
> I'm currently taking requests for this pairing. I'm up for most kinks/situations. :) Drop me a message if you want to request something. Also, I'm available for betaing. 
> 
> I also encourage everyone to write for this pairing. It deserves so much more love! 
> 
> Also, I'm on FF.Net, so head over there to read some of my other works. 
> 
> Thanks and much love,
> 
> Nemesis Horizon x


End file.
